Characters
List of Main Characters Honan Once a Stride powerhouse 2 years ago, now having to re-establish the club due to Nana Sakurai Nana Sakurai is a brave and hardworking girl, who moved alone from Hokkaido to Tokyo to pursue her passion for the extreme sport of Stride. After transferring to Honan Academy, she becomes a member of the school's Stride club as a relationer that relays information to the runners to co-ordinate the relay tags, she also is the manager of the team as she originally intended. Nana is a fearless girl who is not afraid to face challenges. Riku Yagami As he is always cheerful, Riku Yagami is able to become friends with anybody. He is also very athletic and has good motor skills but only has an average cardiovascular fitness. Riku has also been recruited for several other clubs (basketball, volleyball, table tennis) in the school, more for his speed and agility rather than his ball skills. Riku's older brother, Tomoe, was a member of the club previously, but is studing in America. His family runs a bakery. The voice actor of Riku has also voiced Kōtaro Bokuto (Haikyū) and Ryōta Kise (Kuroko's Basketball) Takeru Fujiwara Takeru Fujiwara is a cool and stoic character, with his only interest being Stride. In middle school, he was a famous Stride player. Normally, Takeru wears black framed glasses, but he uses contacts when he plays Stride in order to run more freely. He seems to have strong faith in Riku's athletic ability as Riku finished in a dead-heat in the 2-on-2 race against Heath. He tends to feel people's legs to determine one's talent. He has great cardiovascular fitness and running speed, so Nana had to delay the call for him to start running , but lacks parkour techniques. He runs the second leg. Hozumi Kohinata Hozumi Kohinata appears cute on the outside, but actually loves telling bad jokes. He has also stated that he wants to work in the theater after finishing school as he collects animal plushies. Even if he's injured, Hozumi always carries a bright smile. He is the eldest son of a large family. His technique is such that he relies more on acrobatic parkour skills rather than running speed to overtake others, thus being touted as "The Trickster of Hōnan". Heath Hasekura Full of manly spirit, Heath Hasekura is a person with a dependable aura. A half-blood with a British mother and a Japanese father, Heath has two sisters, one president of a fashion company, the other a model of her company. Heath has also modelled a few times, though against his will, but it has become a requirement for all members to model in order to gain her sponsorship. Ayumu Kadowaki He is a passionate Shogi player first, self-proclaimed "King" and leader of the Shogi club (in reference of Nobuhiko Okamoto, who is the seiyuu for Takeru, is also a highly-skilled shogi player), reluctant runner second. He has green hair and wears glasses (in reference to Daisuke Ono (Heath), who also voiced Shintarō Midorima of Kuroko's Basketball. Midorima also wears glasses with no rims on top, just like Fujiwara). He was a relationer last year, and relayed information to Heath and Hozumi in the 2-on-2 race. Riko Kawarazaki A classmate of Sakurai, she is in the Journalism Club, and helps with following and publishing the news of Stride Club to the high school's media. Yujiro Dan Form teacher of Sakurai, Takeru and Riku's class, Japanese teacher, but also the coach of the team. Kyousuke Kuga A former member of Honan's stride club He's considered a failure of Horan's system. Mostly a loner and considerd mysterious in most ambits. List of other Characters Saisei Known as Galaxy Standard, which is also a rock band. Reiji Suwa voiced by Miyano Mamoru Shizuma Mayazumi voiced by Hirakawa Daisuke Chiyomatsu Bantaro voiced by Eguchi Takuya Tasuku Senoo voiced by Suzuki Tatsuhisa Asuma Mayazumi voiced by Ono Yuki Okumura Kaede voiced by Tononaga Toshiyuki Ichijyokan Yuri Himemiya voiced by Yamashita Daiki Mihashi Kei Kamoda voiced by Matsuoka Yoshitsuga